Environmentally Friendly Love
by Lyneriden Sprite
Summary: Kanaya remembers something she did a long time ago and decides to pick up where she left off. Only this time with one more flower.


"Rose I've Just Had A Thought" During a momentary lapse in there conversation an epiphany hit her. Rose had been knitting, as she frequently did Kanaya remembered her own hobby. Topiary, something she hadn't thought about in a very long times. It was thoroughly entertaining and good exercise. Not to mention a beautiful experience on a bright sunny Alternian day. At least on this planet everyone would be able to see her creations without crippling themselves. What mind would do that? Distracted with thought Rose poked her forehead. Looked like she wanted to know just what had so encapsulated her wife. "And tell me dear, what has so griped you that you now do not speak?"

"Sorry Love I Was Taken Aback By Own Mind Your Activity Remined Me Of One Of My Own My Topiary Gardens Where Once Very Pleasurable And Since I No Longer Engage In Them I Felt A Sense Of Loss"

"A simple case of nostalgia then?"

"I Suppose In Your Human Terms That Would Be The Case"

"I think those feelings can be resurrected." Rose gave a smile, she went back to her kiting.

"I Think Your Right Would You Like To Do It With Me" Kanaya made an equal smile. Rose looked up into her happy trolls eyes and gave a nod. A new activity for them to share seems to be arising. God did she love being.

Although this was bound to be fun, things with Kanaya always where, and she liked plants, the setup was long and arduous. Also, thoroughly dull, not that Rose needed content stimulation, she wasn't a child. This shopping spree was trying her patience however. Furthermore shopping was usually was enjoyable, not this kind. Fertilizers and shears and gloves. It was so completely tedious, but when one was with Kanaya the world was that much lively. Once it was finally done, and she meant finally, they were about to start.

"I don't mean to be unappreciative of your effort but are you quite finished?"

"Oh Yes My Dear I Apologize For Making You Perform With Me The Grueling Task Of Laboring Far And Wide These Isles"

"Your sarcasm ever improves madam."

"So Glad You Affirm My Suspicions" They had set themselves up in a small park that they both had affections for. They had been there many times before, several little outings they had held here. Now they had the chance to give back to this little slice of their community. The bushes had already grown, the peoples had already taken care of that. With all preparations complete and the location scouted they could begin shaping their foliage. Rose, despite her name, hadn't had a great deal of experience with plants. No more then was normal anyway. To her opposite Kanaya had done this for sweeps. Perhaps if she where not a perfectly secure person she would be feeling a bit jealous. Not that she wasn't making something nice, unprofessional yes but pretty indeed. She was fashioning herself a violin. An art form she was very familiar with. It wasn't the ideal anatomy of her chosen discipline, but a recognizable shape was appearing. Something to not be said about her companion. The shape presenting itself was ill and undefined, not a trait Kanaya could put up to Rose very often. She usually had the only key to the catacombic mind of the Jade blood. But today the door was tight shut with impermanence. An interesting experience to say the least. Well the only thing to do was to turn around, walk down the hall, and find a bench. Falling a deep dusty corridor and having a paradise she found a bench and sat down. Then a sit became a lean. A lean a slouch. And a slouch a lye. A sunny worm day and a comfortable place. She was getting sleepy, such a display of showmanship for her to fall asleep like this. Right out of a movie it was.

After what could only be awhile Rose woke up to see just what the Rainbow drinker had made. It was a large depiction of herself and her love sitting together. It was a masterful representation of form and love. Kanaya was sitting at her head with her hand in her hair.

"Good Morning My Slumberous Darling" Kanaya gave a few pets to Rose as she thought just what to say. If anything she was a little stunned.

"You've outdone me."

"Well As It's Not A Competition I Seen No Reason To Compare Yourself To Me But If You Must I'm Glad I Win"

"So am I." Rose got up and looked around the majesty that she had made just for her. What a wonderful thing it was. So much luck, all for her. Perhaps she would have to repay this gift with one of her woven threads. Or might a peace of music do better?


End file.
